parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kion the Red-Nosed Lion (TheCartoonMan6107 Version)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer". It will appeared on Youtube on December 27, 2017. Cast: *Rudolph - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Hermey - Wart (The Sword and the Stone) *Sam the Snowman - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Clarice - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Yukon Cornelius - Kristoff (Frozen) *Santa Claus - Chief Tui (Moana) *Mrs. Claus - Sina (Moana) *Head Elf - Merlin (The Sword and the Stone) *Fireball - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *The Abominable Snow Monster of the North - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Mrs. Donner - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Donner - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *King Moonracer - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Charlie-in-the-Box - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Spotted Elephant - Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Dolly for Sue - Dolly (Toy Story 3) *Bird Fish - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Misfit Cowboy - Woody (Toy Story) *Train with Square Wheels - Ferdinand *Boat that Sinks - Doki (Discovery Kids) *Jelly Pistol - Starty (Secret Millionaires Club) *Other Elves - Various Humans *Other Fawns - Various Lions *Coach Comet - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Clarice's Father - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Yukon's Dogs - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Scooby-Doo, Pluto (Disney), Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) and Scout (Scout and Friends) *Scooter for Jimmy - Buster Moon (Sing) *Plane that Can’t Fly - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Various Misfits Toys - Various Toons *Baby Rudolph - Young Kion (The Lion Guard) Scenes Index: *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 1 - Introduction *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 2 - The Birth of Kion/"Jingle Jingle Jingle" *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 3 - Wart The "Misfit" Elf/Kion The "Misfit" Lion *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 4 - Kion Meets Kovu/"We Are Santa's Elves" *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 5 - Lion Games/Kion Meets Fuli/Kion's Nose Revealed *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 6 - Poor Kion Runs Away/"There's Always Tomorrow" *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 7 - Kion Meets Wart/"We're a Couple of Misfits" *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 8 - Enter Kristoff/"Silver and Gold" *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 9 - Toothless Attacks! *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 10 - Island of Misfit Toys/"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year" *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 11 - King Stinktooth/Kion Leaves the Island *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 12 - Kion Grows Up/Kion Returns Home *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 13 - Snowstorm Strikes/Kion Saves Fuli *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 14 - Wart and Kristoff to the Rescue *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 15 - Return to Christmas Town *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 16 - Christmas Preparation/Kion Agrees To Lead Chief Tui' Sleigh *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 17 - "Holly Jolly Christmas"/Takeoff *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 18 - Return to Misfit Island/Finale *Kion the Red-Nosed Lion Part 19 - End Credits Gallery Kion_the_lion_guard_red_nose.png|Kion as Rudolph Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Russia.jpg|Wart as Hermey Mr_peabody.png|Mr. Peabody as Sam the snowman Fuli_lion_guard_red_nose.png|Fuli as Clarice Kristoff (Frozen).jpg|Kristoff as Yukon Cornelius Tui Moana.jpg|Chief Tui as Santa Claus Sina_Moana.jpg|Sina as Mrs. Claus Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Head Elf Bunga_lion_guard.png|Bunga as Fireball Toothless dragon 2 new.jpg|Toothless as The Abominable Snow Monster of the North Gia.jpg|Gia as Mrs. Donner Alex in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Alex the Lion as Donner Bagheera_the_Black_Panther.jpg|Bagheera as King Moonracer Phil in Hercules.jpg|Philoctetes as Charlie-in-the-Box Julian-ice-age-collision-course-7.14.jpg|Julian as Spotted Elephant th09FRIJRF.jpg|Dolly as Dolly for Sue Jacquimo.jpg|Jacquimo as Bird Fish Woody_Toy_Story_2.jpg|Woody as Misfit Cowboy Ferdinand-2.jpg|Ferdinand as Train with Square Wheels Discovery_Kids_-_Doki_-_A_Grande_Escalada.flv_000164367.jpg|Doki as Boat that Sinks IMG_3876.JPG|Starty as Jelly Pistol Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July Movie Spoofs Category:Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July movies Category:TV-G Movie Spoofs